


The Rose Behind The Shadow

by Hallowtide



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallowtide/pseuds/Hallowtide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya had always been possessive over her, but it was only after he became betrothed to heiress Leara Degre' that everyone, and Leara included, finally discover the extent Kyoya could, and would, go to protect this woman for the rest of his life. She would never belong to anyone else in this world, that he would make sure of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Ouran High School Host Club franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

Kyoya wasn’t surprised when his father called him into his office one afternoon. On the contrary, he was expecting it. At the beginning of the holidays Kyoya’s father, Yoshio Ootori, had instructed Kyoya to entertain the eldest daughter of a prominent architectural and construction firm for the affluent, a company Ootori Industries worked closely with. They built all of the Ootori buildings, from the hospitals to their own homes. Even the work done over sea’s that the Ootori’s had their hands in, the Degre’ Foundations did too.

As Kyoya stood before his father’s polished ebony desk with his family’s patriarch staring harshly at him from its other side, he was emotionless as his father informed him of his fate. It was what he expected. Since the beginning of the holidays miss Leara Degre’ had been driven to his house on a number of planned occasions. In all honesty it wasn’t a hassle her being in his private quarters. She was quite, not like other girls he had met at the Host Club who felt the need to fill every waking second with unnecessary chatter. Miss Degre’ was almost a little too shy, yet she was intellectual and eloquent when their conversations had strayed to the more academically stimulating subjects before her chaperon had cleared her throat and looked at them reproachfully. He had met some heirs who wanted a meek and docile betrothed, yet he found himself curious at the intellect and insight Leara showed when they were allowed to converse naturally. As Kyoya’s father listed the merits of his betrothal to the young heiress,  two years younger than himself, he made a mental note to dismiss Leara’s chaperon and track down the rare glimpses of personality he had seen. The governess had fulfilled her purpose overseeing the two young teenagers meetings. Now that they are to be wed, there would need to be a lot more formal and informal meetings between the pair.

All-in-all he could have found himself engaged to a twit, so he was pleased how things had worked themselves out. Leara Degre’ was the first cousin of the Hostess Arisa Somariki, someone Kyoya respected, and she was also Takashi Morinozuka betrothed. The older girl hadn’t been pleased at learning where her much younger cousin had been spending her holidays. But, on one afternoon Mori and Arisa had joined Leara and himself, he had learned through whispers while the governess was snoring asleep across the room that Arisa and Leara’s patriarch, their paternal grandfather, was almost a little too pleased at Kyoya’s and Leara’s betrothal. He had known how unpleasant the Degre’ patriarch was, through rumours and subtle conversations with Arisa and Mori, but it wasn’t until he had seen the white sheen on Leara’s face and the motherly protectiveness Arisa had then showered on her that he began to understand the effect that man had on his family. Particularly the female ones. Always guarded, yet she was always vulnerable in his eyes. An object that needed absolute protection from no one and everyone.

_His…_

A couple of years ago there was some controversy when Leara’s mother got pregnant by a man who wasn’t Mrs Degre’s husband, or Leara’s father. It was all very ugly business, and the rumour was Mr Degre’ and his father had both been abusing Leara and her mother long before Mrs Degre’ met and fell pregnant by her now husband. Now a couple of years later, Leara had a half-brother and sister significantly younger then herself, and Kyoya watched her as a hawk would a mouse when she talked of her home life. It was expected that he learn to read her expressions early, so he had. What _was_ unexpected was the passion and affection she held for her siblings, despite only sharing one parent. He had known many-a-sibling that would crawl over their family’s corpses to get a hand-up in the business world. And he himself wasn’t particularly fond of his own, despite the respect he had for them. But from what he understood, Arisa, Leara and Leara’s half-siblings all had a very tight familia bond. However, their relationships with their parents were almost non-existent.

Due to Leara being the legitimate heir of Degre’ Foundations, she, upon her father stepping down, would inherit everything. Because of this, however, her father, and his, had a tight hold on her life. Part of the condition Leara remain sole heir to Degre’ Foundations was her mother, and particularly her new family, had nothing to do with Degre’ Foundations, and only limited access to Leara herself.

Driving to Leara’s apartment, where she lived by herself at the wishes of her father and his, Kyoya thought of the implications of that tight control they had over her. Yes, Arisa and Leara seemed to be bound tightly because of the circumstances, and detachedly he thought the abuse they both suffered under their patriarchs hands was a contributing factor to the almost sisterly, yet mother and child bond the two shared. Kyoya’s hands on his steering wheel tightened. And with a sinking feeling in his gut he braked heavily out-front Leara’s apartment, flinging the door open and not even bothering with an umbrella strode purposely to the small, drenched figure standing alone on the deserted pavement.  

Her soft, grey eyes blinked softly under the heavy downpour of rain around them, and despite the faint blue colour staining her lips they lifted in a half-hearted smile when he reached her. “Congratulations Kyoya-san, due to our engagement, and of course your own excellent, hard work, I heard your father is now seriously considering you as heir….” he cut her off, his own eyes staring down at her almost harshly “what are you doing out here? You do realise how this can seriously hinder your health?”.  

She blinked up at him slowly, and he noticed how the water on her eyelashes looked like diamonds “I received a call from my father. I was given instruction to wait outside for your arrival, no matter the weather as your fiancée I am to always graciously welcome you home, or in this case, into mine”.

Kyoya almost glared down at this small girl, her answer to his question seeming idiotic given the current downpour and circumstances. Yet he knew the fear she held towards her father and his, and her subservient attitude when concerning them. He hated it how they forced her to kneel before them all because of Leara being female, and her mother’s actions.  But he could not bring himself to hate their parents for bringing her to him he realized, no matter what, now he could, and **would** , protect this woman for the rest of his life. No doubt she was sick from being forced to wait out in the rain for him by her moronic father, and thus she needed to be somewhere he knew she'd be safe.

With his arm around her shoulders he herded her into the direction of his car, where it still sat running and the driver’s door wide open. Leara Degre’ would be coming home with  _him_.

Leara looked up at him wide-eyed, her eyes red and droplets of water sliding off her cheeks in waves “why do you look so…..angry Kyoya-san?”

Kyoya tried to soften his expression, not wanting to scare the younger girl. He picked up one of her hands and threaded his fingers through hers; kissing softly the back of the cool flesh "you'll find I can be very…possessive…over what's mine, Leara. Your father’s actions and orders are imposing on my own. I’m going to have to have a _serious_ discussion with your relatives over how they treat you from now on, now that we are betrothed"

There was a pause as his words sunk in, and her own cold fingers gripped his tightly "Oh god, Kyoya-san, you're not going to assassinate him are you?"

"I can see a few merits from it…"

She was  _his_  now, and  _his_ alone, and he would never allow anyone else to harm this woman.

_His._


	2. Chapter 2

An Ootori does not easily part with something they deem their own, and Leara was soon to be both his by fate  _and_ choice. As he made his way to his betrothed who was across the noble ballroom, safely protected and watched over by Arisa Somariki and Takashi Morinozukas, one her cousin, and both his friends, his mouth was dry from the distaste the evening had produced. This grand affair that Arisa and Leara’s patriarch had hosted in their honour, and they’re betrothals, seemed to an outsiders an innocent ball to celebrate the upcoming marriages of the teens, but insiders knew it was more sinister then that. Immediately preceding the formal announcement of Kyoya’s and Leara’s engagement, Kyoya set to work on weeding out the poison in Leara’s life. The very day the teens had learned of their engagement, her estranged, and exceedingly hostile father had made her wait out in typhoon rains for two hours before Kyoya had arrived and discovered her waiting for him, as per her father’s and the patriarch of the Degre’ Foundations instructions. Appalled, and now in a position of power in her life, he had taken her back to his home. Since then, she rarely if ever went back to her apartment. At the Ootori mansion she was safe from spying eyes and her father’s smothering hate. And Kyoya had made it clear, after Leara had suffered from a particularly horrible case of pneumonia, that if any wrong doing was again directed towards Leara he would _personally_ be dealing with the offenders. Kyoya had confronted, although subtly, Leara’s father and found the man a pathetic puppet with absolutely no personality of his own. He was, and is, just a tool that Leara’s grandfather uses to inflict his particular brand of malicious onto the world.

Kyoya’s slips into an easy, yet partially hidden smile when Leara suddenly turned in his direction and gave him a blinding smile. He would have warned her about seeming too enchanted with him, or too happy with the arrangement forced upon them, but he couldn’t bear the thought of stifling her growing personality in anyway. She had been controlled and manipulated for far too long, and it was only now that life came to her eyes and unbridled passion was conveyed through her speech. When he came closer and she reached out a hand to him, he thought nothing of it when his own was already automatically reaching to hers before he saddled up to her side and she lay her head against his chest bone, Leara being so much more shorter then himself. He vaguely felt the peering of eyes in their direction, and he would have worried that suddenly showing how happy she was Leara’s father might try to call off their engagement, but the Ootori had more clout then the Degre’s, if only by a small margin, and if he even heard _whispers_ of someone trying to take her from him he’d bring down the full power of the Ootori name on them. The four Ouran students grew silent when a proud, greying man strolled towards them with a small entourage following behind him. Leara visibly paled, and Kyoya and Mori shared a quick look before he subtly took his fiancée Arisa in the opposite direction, despite her discreet protests.

"It's time," Kyoya whispered to Leara, placing a hand on the small of her back to lead the two of them towards the upcoming verbal hell. She was not shaking, as he had expected. But Kyoya almost stumbled when she looked up at him with sad, grey eyes, and he knew that look would haunt him forever. In his anger his spine steeled, yet his tone was pleasantly blank as suddenly the Degre’ patriarch was joined by the Ootori’s, plus Leara’s father who had been trailing after Yoshio Ootori like a beaten dog. The conversation was quick and discreetly hostile. It being obvious to the youngest Ootori that the three men **_did not_** like each other one bit. Leara’s grandfather slipped derogatory, snide comments about Leara and her cousin Arisa into the conversation at every chance he could, and Kyoya was suddenly struck with the thought that he reminded him of Tamaki’s matriarch.

Soon the conversation turned away from business to the upcoming wedding, and Leara who had been mainly forgotten at his side subtly shed away from the intense gaze of the three men. Kyoya gazed down at her also, wrapping the girl in his arms. She forced a small smile, trying to act the dim witted heiress, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He allows it, never wanting to take more than is given from the woman in his arms. She did not need someone forcing themselves upon her, changing her to better suit their own preferences. It was not necessary for Leara to be anything more than she already was.

Soon bored with talk of flowers and prenuptial agreements, the three men scatter to stalk the bubbling ballroom. Leara sags at his side, and Kyoya leans down to kiss her forehead, whilst also supporting the majority of her weight. She seemed suddenly exhausted.

Kyoya was ready to take her home before any rumours could circulate, trying to edge away at her sanity as best as it could. Yet surprisingly she disagreed, opting for some air instead. He suspected that she knew the kind of scrutiny they would receive upon leaving early, and in her own way he realised she was trying to protect him too. Had he had left with her, his father and the Degre’ Foundations would **not** have been happy.  And after a quick word to Arisa and Mori, who decided to stay a little longer so as to not draw attention, they exited through the magnificent glassed solariums doors and out into the spectacular gardens the main house of Degre’ were famous for.

Kyoya let her lead, and soon they found themselves standing beneath a beautiful rose covered, roman styled observatory that looked out onto a scenic lake. They stood in silence, Leara gripping the marble, age worn railings while he leaned against it, facing the house whereas she surveyed the rippling lake.  “My mother…..my mother always said she choose my name whilst standing here. On the day she discovered she was pregnant with me. Leara-Rose Northern Degre’….she said she always lived in distress during her time here, but it was only then did she really start to fear my grandfather” she was silent again, and Kyoya watched her with his arms crossed as her grip on the railing tightened.

“Thank you, Kyoya.  For everything. I’ve known for a long time that I could never marry for love. And I could have been married off to someone the same…or worse than my father” she looked at him in the eyes then, and he couldn’t help reaching up and threading some of her long black hair through his fingers “I’ve decided that, even though at this time all I feel is gratefulness and..” she laughed softly “an almost crippling hero-worship, one day I will love you. You are my friend, and that is more than I ever thought I’d have, but love, yes” Kyoya’s breath caught when her grey, moonlit eyes seemed to catch on fire from within “I can see myself falling in love with you. Given our families it’s what we _both_ deserve, and any child we have in the future I want them to know and see, that devotion, and loyalty, and _love_ , exists in this world we were born into”. Kyoya allowed Leara to wrap her arms around his waist, and one arm followed her example while his other hand cupped the back of her head, “so thank you, Kyoya. I promise I’ll be the best wife any of these stuffy noblesse have ever _seen_ ”.

They were silent again while Kyoya processed her reverent whispers “there’s no need to thank me. I’m merely protecting what is soon to be mine”. It was the only thing he could think of to say, but by the way her shoulders relaxed and she pressed her face against the side of his, she had somehow once again seen past his mask and into the true meaning behind his words.

As he held her gently in his arms, he pulled back slightly, staring down at her. He slowly lowered his head, connecting their lips together. They moved against each other in perfect synch, her arms tightening around him and pulling him closer into the kiss. It wasn’t messy or filled with lust like other couples shared at this early point in their lives. It was the sort of kiss that was a powerful oath, a spell of some strong emotion that filled their mouths with ambrosia. Kyoya pulled back enough to whisper against her soft cheek “I’ll make you fall in love with me”.

When her breath shuddered and she pulled him back to kiss him with the same reverence as before, Kyoya vowed then that this precious girl in his arms who had given him everything he had ever wanted, his father’s attention, a shot at being heir to Ootori Industries, and things he never known he wanted, someone to protect, whilst simultaneously watching his back, and a women’s devotion, love, he vowed she would  _never_ belong to anyone else in this world, and that he would make sure of.

So what if the Shadow King couldn't be himself with everyone? As long as he had Leara, and as long as she was happy, he couldn’t care less. He only needed her, and that’s all that mattered. He had enough confidence in himself, and in her, to know that they’re life together would be the stuff of legends. Forever echoing down the bloodlines of the Ootori and the Degre’. Changing them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: Aug 30, 2012 on Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/~shinigami5910


End file.
